Scammer Complaint
On August 15, 2010, this wiki received the following complaint: Problem reports list - #36093 Special page Problem ID: #36.093 Problem type: content Page: Ad scams 2 Date submitted: 15-Aug-10 15:36 UTC Reporter name: 72.214.62.85 ("PawHealer") Description: "This content is not accurate. This as (sic) been posted by someone who is making claims that business (sic)...such as my own are ripping people off. They have no proof to that, they have never purchases. (sic) The claims that tey (sic) mention (sic) ARE REQUIRED BY THE FDA.....since herbs are not a drug, it is required that we say that. "Whoever posted this comment did so without understanding FDA law and how we are suppose (sic) to operate. WE ARE REQUIRED TO DISCLAIM, IT IS THE LAW. THIS PAGE SHOULD BE REMOVED." The reply: "Disclaimer: The products offered on this web site are not intended to diagnose, treat, cure, mitigate or prevent any disease. "The information and statements presented on this site have not been evaluated or approved by the Food and Drug Administration. The use of herbs and essential oil for the prevention, treatment, mitigation or cure of disease has not been approved by the FDA or USDA. We therefore make no claims to this effect. "We are not veterinarians or doctors. The information on this site is based on the traditional and historic use of herbs as well as personal experience and is provided for general reference and educational purposes only. It is not intended to diagnose, prescribe or promote any direct or implied health claims. This information is and products are not intended to replace professional veterinary and/or medical advice. You should not use this information to diagnose or treat any health problems or illnesses without consulting your vet and/or doctor. We present the products on this site and the information supplied here without guarantees, and we disclaim all liability in connection with the use of these products and/or information. Any person making the decision to act upon this information is responsible for investigating and understanding the effects of their own actions." Pawhealer This is the fine print from all your website pages. Nothing you are trying to sell has been approved by FDA as a genuine treatment for diabetes, and you admit that in the fine print shown above. If you were more aware of the proper treatment for diabetes in dogs, you would realize that they are insulin-deficient and nothing except replacing that insulin by injections will work. Dr. Deborah Greco, an internal medicine vet specialist: BD Diabetes-Ask Dr. Greco From BD's Ask Dr. Greco Page--FAQ About Canine Diabetes: "Q: Are there alternatives to insulin injections?" "A: Not yet, but researchers are working on new therapies." "Q: Are there any vitamin or mineral supplements that will reduce my dog's dependence on insulin?" "A: No. Dogs generally have type 1 diabetes. Their pancreas produces no insulin at all, so they need insulin injections in order to survive. Vitamins and minerals cannot replace the action of insulin. If you give your dog vitamin supplements, you still need to give it insulin injections." Intervet Vetsulin FAQ's "What is the difference between type 1 and type 2 diabetes?" "Insulin is produced by the beta cells in the pancreas. Type 1 diabetes is due to the destruction of the beta cells with progressive and eventual complete loss of insulin secretion. This type always requires insulin therapy. Type 2 diabetes is characterized by dysfunctional beta cells (irregular insulin production) or the other cells of the body not responding to insulin properly. Type 2 diabetes may or may not require insulin therapy. In general, all dogs have type 1 diabetes and require insulin to control their disease." What you are meant to do to "operate" is to submit your "medications" for FDA approval. If they are found to be effective in controlling diabetes, then FDA will officially permit you to market them. This wiki is not here for the promotion of non-approved substances to control diabetes mellitus, but for the discussion of real, legitimate help and treatments for the disease. The FDA requires those selling substances making medical claims to have them approved by the agency or cease marketing them in such a manner. Read the Warning Letter here: FDA Warning Letter-Techmedica "This is to advise you that the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has reviewed your web site at the Internet address http://www.techmedica.com and www.diabeticine.com and has determined that the products Prolipamy™, Uricinex™, Diabeticine™, and Cholestasys Rx™ are promoted for conditions that cause these products to be drugs under section 201(g)(1) of the Federal Food, Drug, and Cosmetic Act (the Act) U.S.C. § 321(g)(1). The therapeutic claims on your web sites establish that these products are drugs because they are intended for use in the cure, mitigation, treatment, or prevention of disease. The marketing of the products with these claims violates the Act." "Under the Act, as amended by the Dietary Supplement Health and Education Act, dietary supplements may be legally marketed with truthful and non-misleading claims to affect the structure or function of the body (structure/function claims), if certain requirements are met. However, claims that dietary supplements are intended to prevent, diagnose, mitigate, treat, or cure disease (disease claims), excepting health claims authorized for use by FDA, cause the products to be drugs." Those are the FDA laws for one and all with regard to unapproved drugs. The decision to go ad-free was to rid the wiki of ads for products like this which don't work and are not proven to do so. We hope 16:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Your large print copy makes claims about treating or curing diseases, while your fine print says they do nothing of the kind; you can't have it both ways. We hope 16:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The original page was preserved here until the change of skins from Monaco to Oasis. Category:Content Category:Scams